My little Pony: The dark descent
by ToxicDoom165
Summary: When the mane 6 are trapped in the one and only Castle Brennenburg...will they make it out alive?
1. Prologue

**Hello everypony! Can you guess what kind of story this is? If ya said a fun,loving,and happy story...you need to see a doctor...You should know the kind of work I do...If you've read my other story The Infection...soo...yeah...I like Mlp Fim...and I like Amnesia: The dark descent...so...I couldn't help myself...enjoy!**

**Ps. I do not own My Little Pony or Amnesia: The Dark Descent...I'm not that awesome...**

**PPs. This is just a Prologue...so It will probably be short...**

* * *

**Prologue**

The shadow is following me...I haven't got much time...

What is important now is that I am in danger...

I must remember...I can not forget...why am I here...gah...I need to remember!

Why am I here?

My...my name is...is Rainbow...my name is Rainbow

I was called to this castle to help a friend with her research...what was her name?

Uhh...T-twilight...Twilight said she needed me here...we were split up earlier...by the shadow...

I must find her...

I need to warn the others...t-the others...

Twilight...Fluttershy...Applejack...is that all?

No!

I must remember...I can't forget...

Twilight...Fluttershy...Applejack...P-Pinkie...Pinkie Pie?

No...I'm still forgetting somepony...

I have to remember...I can't forget...I can't forget them...my friends...

Twilight Sparkle...Fluttershy...Applejack...Pinkie Pie...uhh...R-...

I need to rest...I've been running for so long...

No! I can't stop!

I have to warn the others...

Who was I forgetting?

R-Rarity...yes...that's it...

I can't forget...I have to remember...

I need to keep running...have to warn my friends...have to save them...

My name is Rainbow...I am Rainbow Dash...

* * *

**So...what did you think?**

**Oh and by the way...so I don't get hounded by anyone on this (QuickSilverPaul) I WAS trying to use that many ellipses '...' If you play Amnesia: The Dark Descent Daniel paused in between phrases...for a few good seconds.**

**So...yeah... Tell me what you think! If you like it...I'll continue! If ya hate it...screw you! I'll continue anyway! XD**


	2. Rainbow Dash

**Hello everypony! How have you been? I've been great! Now,I've had some people say that they wanted more of a plot line...the thing is...I'm not making much of a plot line! Yes...there will be some plot whith the mane six...but that's about it! I'm going to set each chapter on 1 character. No pony is safe. Anypony can die at any moment! I will be accepting OCs! But |CAUTION| any OC submitted can die instantly,and permanently in this story! So submit at your own risk! Now...since I had the prologue start with Dash...how about I have the first REAL chapter start with her as well? On with the show!**

* * *

**Brennenburg Catacombs **

**3:26am**

_My name is Rainbow...I am Rainbow Dash..._

Rainbow awoke with a gasp. Darting straight up off of the cold cobblestone floor. "Wha...where am I?" she said looking around the long,dark corridor. She was obviously confused,not having any memory of what had happened for her to get here. She could only remember one word...but it was hammered into her head...something that she won't soon forget...

_The shadow..._

"The shadow?" Rainbow repeated to herself...she didn't understand why,or what brought her here?

_The shadow...It's hunting me._

That thought...that phrase...she understood...The Shadow.

_The shadow...It's a living nightmare...you can't stop it...you have to fing away out of this castle! It's the only way!_

"T-the only way.." said Rainbow still in a haze.

And then it hit her. A sudden realization. She was alone. No friends. All alone.

_I have to warn the others...t-the others..._

"My friends...I...I need to find them!" she said as she started moving gown the corridor. The long...dark...silent... corridor.

As she walked...every step echoed off of the stone walls. They seemed to be getting louder,with every step.

Then she stopped.

The steps continued...getting louder...and closer...with each...and every...step.

Dash slowly turned around...she was met with darkness...and then...a horribly disfigured hoof stuck out of the darkness,it almost looked like... "claws?"

Just as Dash said that...a pony emerged from the shadows...

It was a horribly disfigured pony, It's left hoof was mangled into a claw. It was wearing little more than some string ...and it's face...horribly mangled...with it's bottom jaw ripped down it's torso.

Dash let out a small shriek when she saw the creature...she turned tail,and flew as fast as she could in the other direction.

But the monstrous pony was gaining on her.

Dash flew through an open door and quickly shut it behind her...she managed to catch her breath,thinking she was safe,and then the monster sarted breaking down the door.

"Buck!" she yelled as she looked around for a place to hide. Her eyes stopped on a small dresser,leaning against a wall,It wasn't a very ideal place,but Dash was out of options. She flew over to the dresser,opened the doors,and climbed inside.

As the monster broke down the door and walked inside...it didn't see Dash, It was franticly searching the room,then it's eyes fell upon the dresser.

It let out a moan as it slowly shuffled towards the dresser.

But then ittt stopped when it heard a crash from the other room.

It turned around and followed the sound.

Dash let out a sigh of relief...then she heard the sound of the creature smashing down a door. Followed by a scream "NO! S-stay back!" said a terrified voice. And then she heard a sickening slicing noise...followed by a splatter.

Silence followed...then the sound of something heavy hitting the stone floor.

Dash felt sick...that thing...that creature.

It just murdered somepony...

_You can't stop it._

Dash was out of options...she wanted to just lay there...but that thing...it would be back soon.

_Hurry!_

Rainbow quickly opened the dresser and darted whipped aroud a corner to be faced with none other than...the monster.

Dash quickly quickly stopped,to avoid running directly into the monster. It was turned around...but it woulden't stay that way forever. Dash slowly backed away so she could get some distance...but she tripped. The monster turned around but Dash was already back on fer hooves. She spead away before she could even see the whites of the monster's eyes. As she left she thought she heard something. As if the monster spoke...but she quickly shook the feeling. Even if it spoke, it was surely just trying to kill her.

Dash sped into the darkness...she was quick...to quick for any monsters to see her.

When she was out of danger...so she stopped to catch her breath. But then she heard the sound of hooves hitting stone.

_Move!_

She darted down the corridor like a bullet.

Whipping around turns and through gaps where a door has been broken down,just hoping to fing a way out of this hell hole.

Then she saw it.

A faint glow out of the corner of her eye.

She stopped dead...and turned to face the source of the light.

it was a small light...but it was un-mistakable...

Sunlight.

It was coming from the end of a long narrow tunnel.

"T-this...it can't be..." She said to herself. "I...I'm free!" she exclaimed as she rocketed down the tunnel. If she was going any faster she would have caused a sonic rainboom.

_Wait! You'r friends!_

Dash didn't care at the moment. She was going to get free!

_I'll come back for them! Wit more ponies! I won't abandon them!_

She was zipping through the darkness...and she was getting closer.

Closer.

_You'r almost there! Freedom!_

The light was just yards away. But dash was going too fast to see the spike trap before it was too late.

The spikes swung down...and everything went black.

* * *

**Le Gasp!**

**NOOOOOOOOOO! DASHIE!**

**Well...what did you think? I warned you...anypony can die instantly and without warning...and Rainbow is my favorite pony...you should see what happens later...**

**Anyone wanna see your own OC face a similar situation? Submit!**

******|CAUTION|**  


**********Any OC submitted can die instantly,and permanently in this story!**

**********PS. I'm looking for someone to make a cover design for this story! The winner will get thair drawing viewed by anyone who views this story! And $5 if I can ever get my damn PayPal to work! So...good luck! Piece out my friends and followers!**


End file.
